A sealing member for sealing a waterproof area has conventionally been used in a mobile electronic device such as a mobile telephone etc. Well known as the sealing member is a cut-off packing which is squeezed from both sides in the direction of the width of the mobile electronic device.
A deformation protection rib for suppressing the deformation of a cut-off packing is also well known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-268282